Frankie Alan
Francesca "Frankie" Alan is a spirited photographer who's emotionally off-the-rails, attracting trouble at every turn. She comes across as fearless and irreverent but strip away the bravado and she's the most vulnerable of the group. Androgynous and bisexual, Frankie generally only uses men for occasional sex but falls in love with women, namely Cat MacKenzie. Intimacy is a problem for Frankie. She bailed on her relationship with Cat before giving it a chance, escaping to New York. For Frankie, casual sex offers an opportunity to run away from herself when the rest of her life is in freefall. Personality On first look, Frankie appears to be a troublemaker – a party girl who relishes causing havoc and disrupting the flow. She lives moment to moment, seemingly without thought to consequence. Outwardly, she's strong and confident and sexually alert but, underneath all the bravado, she's an incredibly vulnerable little girl – too proud and too scared to change her ways. What makes her so unique is her unpredictability. She feels emotions on an incredibly deep level. Everything hits her hard, but she fights to not let it. This causes her to act quite erratically. Biography Earlier Life Frankie is the bastard daughter of Alma Carter and Cameron Alan. Alma and Cameron were together while he was away from home and after they committed manslaughter, Alma told Cameron that she was pregnant with Frankie. When Frankie was born, she was originally named Eleanor. But after three years, Alma told Cameron she was leaving but Cameron couldn't let her have his daughter and raised Frankie himself with his wife Carol Alan. When Frankie's aunt, uncle and cousin died, Cameron gave 'Eleanor' her cousin's name: Francesca, and let her believe that her aunt and uncle were her parents. Frankie and Cat MacKenzie attended the same school in Glasgow. They also went to the same university. Frankie upped and left for New York after she got Cat to leave her girlfriend. To her friends, she cites the reason was that she wasn't ready, but later to Cat she admits that it was because she was scared and didn't think she deserved her. After Cat and Sam return from their holiday to Rio, Frankie and Tess are in desperate search of a flatmate to help pay their rent. Frankie's attention is turned onto Cat, she loves her and wants to be with her, but there is only one problem, Sam. On Cat's birthday, she visits Frankie and Frankie gives her bracelet with their initials on. That sameday Cat dies when struck by a car, Frankie is left devestated by the loss of her love. Frankie does not get over her loss, three days on she is still reeling and as Sam gets her life back onto track, Frankie decides to make the decision to return to New York. She is stopped at the taxi by Tess, Frankie admits she loved her and that it ended "horribly" Frankie bids her farewell and departs for the States. Relationships Cat MacKenzie Jay Adams Ali Carla Sadie Anderson Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:LGBT Character Category:Former 'Alistair Brice Associates' Employee Category:Photographer